In Good Company
by DarkBalance
Summary: Good friends cover for you when you hide from your stalker. Close friends laugh at you.


**Note**: I am apologizing in advance, because I'm pretty sure many of you will be confused. This is a written conversation, so the speaker is not always identified, but I think you can pick out a few of them. I only used Tai, Matt, and the 02 Destined here. In addition, this is both my entry for the What-If Challenge and first fic for the Too Many Cookies Bootcamp, both on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum. And the first story I'm posting on this account. And the first Digimon story I've posted ever (although not the first one I've written) I hope you find this story at least slightly amusing ^_^

* * *

IN GOOD COMPANY

* * *

- Never again am I trusting you, Taichi. And quit laughing, you're not the one with Jun stalking you.

- But it's _funny!_ You run in here everyday, dive beneath that table and wait for me to tell the coast is clear

- And get surprised when Taichi's lied to you and Jun's _still_ searching the cafe.

- Then cower beneath the table some more -

- I do _not_ cower.

- - when she comes to ask us if we've seen you.

- If someone would just learn to do his job right -

- It's me, what do you expect?

- It's Taichi, what do you expect? It's like trusting a digimon to watch your food.

- It's like trusting Daisuke not to show off for cute girls! Or Ken.

- Hey, I do not show off for Ken!

- Or both.

- But mostly Ken.

- I do _not_ show off for Ken!

- _The point is_, you can't trust Taichi not to laugh at your misery.

- No, the point is, you take this way too seriously.

- Alright, wise-guy. What if it was _you_ Jun liked?

- But wouldn't that be a little weird? Takeru's thirteen and Jun-san is eighteen.

- Hikari is right, that would be strange - for him, not Jun.

- That's my sister you're talking about.

- And your sister is _psycho,_ don't deny it.

- Fine, Takeru's too young. What if she liked _you,_ Taichi? How funny would you find things then?

- Easy, I would - Hikari, you're supposed to be on my side! Why are you laughing?

- Because... I can just imagine... you running... right past this window... every - everyday... screaming for Yamato to help!

- And I won't.

- Daisuke will.

- I have to live with her.

- So?

- So you don't. She'll kill me in my sleep if I interfere.

- I bet you'll hlp Ken if Jun were stalking him.

- What makes you say that?

- I don't hear you denying it.

- I wouldn't have to help him with anything, he lives all the way in Tamachi. Jun's not that committed.

- Sorry I'm late.

- Stop laughing!

- Did I miss something?

- Sorry Ken. We were just picking on Daisuke for having a psychotic sister.

- And imagining if she liked someone else besides me.

- ... If she were Daisuke-kun's younger sister, couldn't Iori-san be a good match?

- Me?

- You do both have very cool personalities...

- And lots of girls like you already.

- But... me?

- Can you picture a smaller version of Jun just glomping Iori and not letting go?

- And growling at every girl who even looks at him.

- She'll be the loudest cheerleader at the kendo tournaments.

- She'll probably be the club manager.

- Dude, you're not dating my little sister.

- Daisuke-kun, you don't _have_ a little sister.

- Iori still can't date my little sister.

- What is Iori not good enough for her? Huh? What's so bad about Iori that he can't date your little sister?

- Nothing! But my little sister isn't allowed to date until she's married, and she's not allowed to get married!

- But you don't _have_ a little sister.

- Even to Iori?

- Even to _no one!_

- But why me?

- You would be the only one who could control her.

- Kind of like Ken does Daisuke.

- _STOP SAYING THAT!_

- Daisuke-kun, calm down or you'll get us kicked out.

- Miyako, quit saying things like that.

- But it's true, Ken is the only one out of all of us that you listen to. You don't even listen to Kari like you listen to Ken.

- So what's your point?

- Miyako-chan, quit goading Daisuke.

- Yes, Hikari.

- I'm not sure that I want to date Daisuke-kun's sister. Especially without his permission.

- But you two would be cute together.

- Did you forget that Daisuke-ku doesn't _have_ a little sister?

- You sound pretty jealous over there.

- Shut up or I'll let it slip that you're the drummer for that new band.

- I never decided anything.

- Nii-chan, you joined a band?

- It's not official.

- Taichi, you play drums.

- Calm down, Miyako-chan.

- But drums are like, the coolest instrument a guy can play like, ever!

- What about the piano?

- Let me guess, Ken plays the piano?

- I've played for three years, actually. How did you know?

- Lucky, I suppose.

- MIYAKO SHUT UP!

- _Daisuke!_

- Sorry.

- Well I'm gonn head out. I need to finish my homework before -

- Yama-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

- Dammit Taichi! Move so I can run!


End file.
